1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of replaying video information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video cameras produce audio and video footage that will typically be extensively edited before a broadcast quality programme is finally produced. The editing process can be very time consuming and therefore accounts for a significant fraction of the production costs of any programme.
Video images and audio data will often be edited “off-line” on a computerbased digital non-linear editing apparatus. A non-linear editing system provides the flexibility of allowing footage to be edited starting at any point in the recorded sequence. The images used for digital editing are often a reduced resolution copy of the original source material which, although not of broadcast quality, is of sufficient quality for browsing the recorded material and for performing off-line editing decisions. The video images and audio data can be edited independently.
The end-product of the off-line editing process is an edit decision list (EDL). The EDL is a file that identifies edit points by their timecode addresses and hence contains the required instructions for editing the programme. The EDL is subsequently used to transfer the edit decisions made during the off-line edit to an “on-line” edit in which the master tape is used to produce a high-resolution broadcast quality copy of the edited programme.
The off-line non-linear editing process, although flexible, can be very time consuming. It relies on the human operator to replay the footage in real time, segment shots into sub-shots and then to arrange the shots in the desired chronological sequence. Arranging the shots in an acceptable final sequence is likely to entail viewing the shot, perhaps several times over, to assess its overall content and consider where it should be inserted in the final sequence.
The audio data could potentially be automatically processed at the editing stage by applying a speech detection algorithm to identify the audio frames most likely to contain speech. Otherwise the editor must listen to the audio data in real time to identify its overall content.
Essentially the editor has to start from scratch and to replay the raw audio frames and video images and painstakingly establish the contents of the footage. Only then can decisions be made on how shots should be segmented and on the desired ordering of the final sequence.